


【法鲨水仙】Sick to the bone（2）

by duyuu



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duyuu/pseuds/duyuu
Summary: *《无耻混蛋》衍生背景*含有年龄操作*军官荣格x间谍阿尔琪*含有NC-17内容*含有路人x鲨提及*不涉及历史注意：OOC！原梗来自不愿意拥有姓名的朋友。





	【法鲨水仙】Sick to the bone（2）

**Author's Note:**

> *《无耻混蛋》衍生背景  
> *含有年龄操作  
> *军官荣格x间谍阿尔琪
> 
> *含有NC-17内容  
> *含有路人x鲨提及  
> *不涉及历史
> 
> 注意：OOC！原梗来自不愿意拥有姓名的朋友。

（2）

荣格，那位军官。

阿尔琪想着，靠在牌桌角落，而身边年轻冲动的士兵们总爱把手放在他大腿上，反复引诱。他脑子里还沉甸甸地坠着最后一口青烟的快感，那种性和烟草共同带来的刺激从他的后腰开始流泻，顺着细长锋利的线条到达臀部和小腹下处。他交叉双腿，精瘦的肌肉缓慢摩擦着自己。士兵兴奋地把手往上探，阿尔琪弯下腰拍开他。

“小餐刀，玩玩而已。”

他们跟着起哄，听起来牌桌上的人们似乎想把赌注换成他的屁股。

阿尔琪耸了耸肩，挑起眉毛：“你玩不起。”

年轻士兵脸色难看，几乎就要朝他挥拳：“你不过是个小贱货，谁玩不起？”

阿尔琪无耻地咧嘴一笑，靠近那个士兵。他的右手迅速探进那人的下身，狠命捣了一拳，又神不知鬼不觉地收回来，然后侧身躲过那人愤恨难堪的攻击。

阿尔琪整理好自己的军装，颇有暗示意味地拉紧了腰带，那细瘦的腰被布料遮掩，又被皮革锢出形状，牌桌众却只能看到一个刺人的侧影。

他转身走出混乱的大厅，今天一无所获。他不敢断定这是那个名字的原因，还是那支烟和欲望在告诉他另外的东西。

“留着这次，等那支烟。”他告诉自己，在肮脏的地方找到自己的居所，狭小阴暗，仿佛老鼠的地界。他只有在此刻感到自己是个“军人”，而他得胜的时刻不过是在老鼠撞到酒瓶之前喝光它。

阿尔琪解开皮带，它锢出他用以诱人的武器，也用这把武器杀死他的内心。

他从床脚拿出半瓶酒，这是他的战利品，是他最喜欢的味道之一。

现在又多了一股味道，比酒更轻、更容易消散。他的呼吸和臀部肌肉的收缩节奏一致，于是那一瞬间，火碰到唇角，他仰着头发出呜咽，抖落的灰落在他们两人身上。老军官或许并不介意，因为他一身早就伤痕累累，而相比此刻他在阿尔琪身上取得了拔城夺寨的胜利，这些小小烫伤不过是坠在他胸前的镀金奖章。

阿尔琪不知道自己为什么迷恋那支烟，他几乎疯狂到想要将燃烧的灰烬吞进喉咙，将他向内而外地焚烧殆尽，仿佛飞蛾扑火时的滚烫。

这时候酒精开始起作用了，他昏沉地想。本来也就是一只送死的蛾子，他只是比其他蛾子更好看、更想活而已。

第二天是周三，阿尔琪起来穿戴整齐，往军官们开会的大楼走。周二晚上是军官给他的特殊假期，他得以回到和老鼠厮杀的战场，关注那可有可无的战局。

他会路过坑洼不平、布满弹坑的广场，在清晨鸟叫时看见列队跑过的士兵，看见他们暗藏着的淫邪眼神。他见怪不怪，不以为意。因为每天都是一样的炮火和喧嚣，德军往前推进，离他来的地方越来越远。他不叫那里“家乡”，它是蛾子焚尽残留的灰，是腥臭池子里的浮萍，根沉在水下腐烂，而面上还开着好看的花。

阿尔琪会一点德语，又是祖父的功劳，祖父教会他父亲，他父亲又教给他。他踢着脚下的小石子，军靴磨蹭地面。作为间谍，他是不称职的。理由很简单，他接触不到真正“有用”的信息，也没有固定线人可以联系。他很清楚，从一开始自己就是抱着必死的觉悟的，如果能通过这些交易多活些日子、享受些烟酒当然很好，不过没有也无所谓。

谁也不会相信他，不会跟他有任何生殖器以外的结合。包括他跟别人做爱，他们从不亲吻他，他们只是进行一场交易。——当然他也不去主动亲吻这些人。酒瓶放在他手上，阴茎捅进屁股，直到客人满意。如果他们愿意，当然也可以作弄他肉体的任何部分，但他们不会有任何除了下身的联结。

如果隔着烟斗和轻雾的那个眼神也算数，阿尔琪想，他大概仅仅和荣格有过漫长又虚无的目光接触。

那位唯一例外的、给了他一支烟抽的，荣格军官。

当他终于走到会议大楼外面，军官们刚好陆陆续续走出来。为首的长官只是轻蔑地看了他一眼。阿尔琪默然，他本以为这一眼都不会有。

荣格经过他，在两人交互的瞬间捏了一下他的屁股，仿佛摩斯电码：“回去，我们准备离开了。”

这是个大消息。阿尔琪想，德军要离开这个据点了，但他们是进攻还是撤退呢？荣格不会跟他讲一个字，没人会告诉他任何事情，他不是个称职的间谍。

阿尔琪跟在荣格身后，看着他挺拔的脊背和他们相似的、优美的腰线，他意识到：

他阿尔琪活在世上除了有一具任人宰割的肉体，什么也没有。

他回到营房时感到轻松，不知道是终于意识到自己的位置，还是找到了自轻自贱的最高水平。他知道这根本不值得怜惜，也不准备让任何人怜惜——即使是他自己。

荣格坐在床上脱掉了外套，他在阴暗的房间里看着阿尔琪，仿佛看着一个赤裸的娼妓。阿尔琪脱下衣服走过去，流畅而精确地贴合了荣格的每个动作和起伏。

“小混蛋，”他低沉地叫他，“我们要撤退了。”

“哈……”阿尔琪的屁股夹紧了一些，从唇齿之间吐出不成句子的单词：“长官，你并不需要…跟我提起……这个。”

荣格狠狠地顶了一下，手指探下去玩弄他的前端：“你是英国人。”

“嗯……”

“你不想他们吗？小混蛋？”

阿尔琪笑了一声，喉结微动，他做出一个引诱味道颇浓的吞咽姿势，满不在乎地喘息。他绷直了脚尖，配合荣格耸动，男人嘴里那支烟喷出浓郁的云雾，他沉醉地呼吸着，好像这才是他生存的氧气。

“做爱的时候……我也不想任何事情，长官。”

荣格一声低哼，阿尔琪逗弄着他射在了里面。他将口中的半支烟取出来，随手丢给小混蛋，看他愉快地接住，吸了一口。

阿尔琪俯身下去，烟圈吐在荣格的小腹，那里汗湿的肌肉被挑逗着。他很满意。

他开始给男人做最后的清理工作，荣格抚摸着他的头发和后颈。他听见男人从头顶传来的声音。

“现在呢，你想他们吗？”

阿尔琪吸了一口烟，即使他口中满是粘腻的液体。他试图用香烟的干冽香气冲淡嘴里的恶心。

他朝着荣格挑逗般地微笑：

“长官，我抽烟的时候也不会想任何事情。”

荣格没有惊讶，他只是看着阿尔琪，半晌之后俯身过去，用尖利的牙齿磨蹭他的嘴角，抢走了最后一口烟。

“你可以叫我名字。”他漫不经心地说了一句。

阿尔琪脸上带着未知的微笑，像呆住的机器。他知道，他未来的战争扩大了，他对手不再是老鼠，而是面前这个危险又强大的男人。

而他们的战利品，是最后一口烟。

**Author's Note:**

> 联文：下一轮到Nio


End file.
